


Collaborations

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Tracy is Malia's opening act.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #14 'Musicians/Bands' and the 'music' square at 1 Million Words February Bingo.

Malia stood in the wings of the theater, listening to her opening act rehearse. As the woman finished singing and walked off stage, Malia smiled and clapped her hands.

“You really are amazing” Malia said as Tracy approached her.

Tracy grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink before she replied. “Thanks” she said to the other singer.

“Do you want to go hang out in my dressing room while the crew sets up for my rehearsal?” Malia asked Tracy.

Tracy blushed, surprised that she was being asked to hang out with one of her idols. “I’d love that” she said.

The two women made their way back to Malia’s dressing room, where Malia flopped down on the couch. She gestured for Tracy to do the same.

“I’m really glad to have you opening for me” said Malia. “I knew from the moment I first met you we were going to get on great.”

Tracy smiled. “Opening for you is such a huge honor” she said.

Malia smiled back at the other woman. “I’m glad you feel that way” she said.

After a moment, Malia leaned in close to the other woman and gently stroked her cheek.

Tracy was surprised, but didn’t flinch away. She liked having Malia touch her.

“I was hoping” said Malia “that we could perform a duet some time.”

“I’d like that” said Tracy, blushing again.

“Great” said Malia. She leaned in even closer. “And who knows? Maybe that could lead to other collaborations.”


End file.
